Love Potion
by iceblueyes
Summary: Morgana made a love potion but she needs volunteer if it really does work. And so Miss Fortune and Caitlyn volunteered for her but what they didn't expect that love potion was just too much for them.


Author's Notes: I don't own League of Legends and yes it has been decades again since I wrote a fanfic. This time a game fanfic. I dedicate this fanfic to _**Karl Angelo Lacsamana**_ for he requested to have this three in the story. Oh my gawd good luck to me hahaha. Happy Valentine's day all. Mine's a bitter sweet again. I guess there's nothing new about that anymore. Oh and imagine that this is like a school setting everyone. Thanks.

Morgana coughed as she waved her hand on a pile of smoke that came out of the cauldron. "Not what I expected", she said as she got a small vial and transferred the pink liquid into it. "Will this even work?" she asked to herself and her face turned into a frown. "Well might just test it later the love potion". She added as she began to exit the potion room with a big smile on her face. Everyone was on a fuss since Valentine's day was like two days away. Morgana didn't really care. Not like she had a date on Valentine's day but she was so curious on making a love potion if it would work and thus she landed on the Potions Room.

 _Guess I'll just test it on some of my classmates then,_ Morgana thought as she went inside to her classroom with a smile on her face.

"Morg-chan where have you been?" says the popular girl in class Ahri as she sat on the table, eating a lollipop.

"Uh...somewhere-"

"Potions Room again?" says Caitlyn looking at her with a grin. "Am I right?"

"Shhhh", says Morgana as she went to her seat, sat down and pouted. "I just need to try that potion".

Sarah Fortune leaned back on her chair as she crossed her legs. "Good thing Professor Vlad didn't catch you there". By the sound of Vlad's name Sarah saw Morgana blushed. "Morg don't tell me you like the Professor-"

"No it's not that!" the girls were looking at her with grins on their faces. "No I can explain. Wait a moment-"

"Okay class we are about to start", by then Vladimir had entered the room, his eyes looking at his students. The students went back to their own respective seats.

For a moment Morgana thought she saw him looking at her but instead opened her textbook to avoid his gaze. _Ugh why do they always tease me with him? I just can't,_ Morgana wryly thought and was thinking of her potion. _I have to test it on someone somehow if it works. After all..._ she looked at Vladimir again. _After all the love potion is a dangerous potion. It contains too many emotions like love itself._

"I need some help", Morgana said that lunch time as she sat with her girl friends.

"Help with Professor Vlad?" Sarah asked as the Caitlyn giggled. Morgana rolled her eyes. She got something in her pocket and pulled out the vial. "Oh wait there dearie no need to kill us we were just kidding".

"I'm not gonna kill you but I need volunteers", Morgana replied as she twirled the vial in her hand. "It's a love potion and I need to test it on other people but I won't test it on myself since whatever happens I would know the remedy to make them go back the way they were".

"The usual love potion like fall in love with a certain guy that you will first see something like that?" Caitlyn asked as she was eating her food. Morgana shrugged but placed her hands in a prayer position.

"That's why please just a little drop of this I just wanna know if it works".

"And if it does you'll use it on Professor Vlad eh", Sarah began with a wink. Morgana shook her head.

"Well unfortunately no. I just wanna test my witching skills that's all".

"But you are not a witch", Sarah added which made Morgana laugh.

"Exactly. So...game?"

"Did you make the remedy potion too in case of emergency?" Caitlyn added. Morgana shook her head. "Great scott what if something goes so wrong".

"Then I will make the remedy potion. So game? I'll drop a little on your drinks". Sarah and Caitlyn looked at each other and nodded.

"All right girl friend. We'll help you out", Sarah said as she and Cait handed their drinks to Morgana. Morgana poured a little on both glass. They got it back and clink their glasses. "Cheers on this potion Cait".

"Happy Valentine's to us I guess. Two days from now", Cait replied. Her friend laughed as both drank their orange juice that they had for lunch. Morgana bit her bottom lip and waited if anything strange will happen. After two minutes of waiting she realized her friends were still in a state normal.

"You girls still feeling okay?" she asked looking back at forth at Caitlyn and Sarah.

"So far I feel okay. You Cait?" Cait just nodded.

"I feel fine. Maybe there was something lacking on the potion Morg". She heard her friend sigh.

"I guess it was a failure then. I will try again maybe tomorrow. I don't wanan get caught".

"Never give up till the last minute Morg-chan!" cheers Sarah.

"Boom headshot", added Caitlyn as the three laughs and clink their glasses again.

Ezreal didn't really wanna go to the girl's dormitory. It was really awkward but he had to see Sarah Fortune and Caitlyn for their upcoming group project next week. He knew it was still early to plan but the earlier the better. He had arrived outside of their room and knock on their door twice. "Cait? Sarah? You girls around?" he pressed his ear on the door and he blushed as he heard something else. He heard moans. If he wasn't really mistaken they were moans. _Is this even the right room?_ He knew it was their room but how come he heard them moaning. _Wait a minute don't tell me those two are making out like now hell way._

The door apparently opened and he saw Sarah wearing only black lingerie. Her eyes were full of lust looking at Ezreal and he gulped. "I-I think I came at the wrong time".

"No you didn't. You came at the right time", Sarah said as he pulled Ezreal in the room and locked the door. "Cait look who came to visit". Cait went to where they were.

"Oh he's perfect to get the love potion off of us".

"Love potion?" Ezreal said as Sarah made him sat down on the sofa.

"You see Morgana made a love potion today and it turned out really bad. It actually got us horny and we started making out". Sarah sat next to Ezreal on the sofa and placed her hands on his chest. "You'll help us to get this potion off of us would you babe?" Ezreal blushed so hard. Never in his life had he seen a woman up close only wearing lingerie and not only one but two for that matter.

"I...uh...I actually don't know what to do", Ezreal replied and gulped again. He was feeling nervous he wanted not to say anything anymore.

"Oh don't worry", Cait said as she knelt down near Ezreal and unzip his pants. "We'll take care of you".

"W-Wait no that's not what I meant-"before he could say anything else Sarah had already turned his head towards her and kissed him hard on his mouth. While on the other hand Caitlyn began to lick his cock which made him moan in Sarah's mouth.

"Oh you like that don't you baby?" Sarah teased as she inserted her tongue in his mouth. He moaned again and licked her tongue back. "Oh you're a fast learner".

"He's so hard at the moment", Cait said as she began to suck the tip of his cock. She lick his cock downwards making it wet. "Sarah come here and let's enjoy pleasing his hard cock", she added as she took her bra off and began to massage Ezreal's cock between them.

"Coming~", was Sarah's sweet reply before going down and joining Caitlyn. She took her bra off too and massages Ezreal's cock. "Oh wow he is really hard". She sucks the tip hard and licks the tip of it teasing him.

"God please it's too much", Ezreal said moaning while closing his eyes. He could never imagine that having your cock in between big breasts would feel so good.

"But we're just getting started", said Caitlyn as she used her finger and tease the tip of Ezreal's cock. He bit his bottom lip.

"I can't anymore. It's too good", he said, clenching his fist. Sarah began to lick and suck on his balls while Caitlyn continues to suck hard on his cock. Sarah began to join her as she lick to the sides of his cock. "God, you're gonna make me cum".

"Then cum baby. We want you to cum anyway", Sarah said as she and Caitlyn uses their tongue and licks his cock fast and hard. After that he climaxed as Sarah rub on his cock a little more as the two began to lick his cum and clean his cock with their mouth. "That was good but we ain't done yet".

"E-Ehh?" says Ezreal as he was being dragged to the bed. "Not yet done?"

"Of course", replied Caitlyn as she and Sarah took their underwear off. Ezreal blushed. "My you do really have a nice body Sarah".

"Thanks love", said Fortune as the two lay on the bed. "Undress already and join us in bed". Sarah began to rub Caitlyn's breasts that got her moaning and after awhile began to kiss her. He was so hard again just looking at the two.

 _Are they sure this is caused by a love potion?_ Ezreal thought as he began to take off his shirt and took his pants completely off of him. The two were still lost in a sea of pleasure as Sarah began to rub Caitlyn's pussy.

Ezreal knelt down and spread Sarah's legs. He had always seen what a pussy looks like in an adult magazine but never this up close. "Like what you see?" Sarah teased as she was still rubbing Caitlyn's wet pussy which got Cait moaning.

"I sure do", Ezreal said as he began to lick Sarah's pussy. He heard her moaning as he began to lick the side of her pussy.

"Oh baby yes right there please", pleaded Sarah. Caitlyn began to go over and sit on Sarah's mouth. "Naughty girl". She began to lick Caitlyn's pussy as well who was sitting on her mouth.

Ezreal licks the side of Sarah's pussy tasting her then slowly pushes his tongue into it. He likes the way she tastes. She tastes so good to him that he can't stop licking her. He began to explore more and found her clit and began to flick his tongue around it and that got him a loud moan from her. He sucks on her clit hard and began to insert a finger in her pussy.

 _He's so good with his mouth,_ Sarah thought as she began to bite softly on Caitlyn's pussy. She spread her pussy a bit and began to insert her tongue inside her, licking her hard. Caitlyn moan loudly as she could feel Sarah was sucking on her clit which is one of her weak spots. She teased her slowly then began licking it hard as Caitlyn began to rub her breasts. Ezreal on the other hand fingered Sarah hard and licked her clit hard as well. "Oh my god Ezreal baby I'm gonna cum".

"I'm gonna cum too", Caitlyn said as she rub her breasts more as Sarah rubs her clit faster. "Oh my god please don't stop almost there".

"I'm cumming", Sarah said as she could feel Ezreal sucking on her pussy so hard. "God yes baby I'm cumming".

"I'm cumming", said Caitlyn as both screamed at the same time, their bodies shivering with pleasure. Ezreal licks Sarah's pussy once and began to grab Caitlyn softly and kissed her on the mouth hard. "Oh so this what Sarah taste like. Yummy".

"He's so hard again", says Sarah as she began to rub on Ezreal cock. "Turned you on so much right baby?"

"Please", Ezreal said moaning as Caitlyn pushes him on the bed. "I don't know I just want something so bad".

"You wanna be inside us so bad", says Caitlyn as she began rubbing her wet pussy on Ezreal's cock. He moaned as Sarah leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I wanna feel your cock inside me", she added as she slipped his cock inside her wet pussy. "Oh wow you are so hard". She began moving her hips hard as Ezreal moaned again.

"Ezreal baby suck on my breasts please", Sarah said which he obliged and began sucking Sarah's breasts. She moaned as she could feel his tongue swirling around her aroused nipple. He pulled at it gently then began sucking it hard. "You're so good with your mouth".

"Your breasts taste so good Sarah", he said as he began to fuck Caitlyn harder. Caitlyn moaned as she began to feel him deep inside her.

"Oh Ezreal that's it that feels so good", Caitlyn said. He took her off gently from him and get behind her and bend her over. "Oh you want it from behind?"

"Yeah I don't wanna be on the bottom all the time", he replied as he began to insert his cock again in her tight wet pussy. She moaned as he began humping her hard. "It's just feels so good", he added as Caitlyn began to lick her fingers and began to shove it to Sarah's pussy.

"Cait!" Sarah said as Caitlyn fingered her hard. "Oh my god so much pleasure".

"It's best if all of us feel good together", says Caitlyn as she suck on Sarah's breast while fingering her wet pussy. Sarah closed her eyes as she let Caitlyn pleasure her while Ezreal keeps fucking Caitlyn hard. "Oh Ezreal more please".

"More?" he said as he began to quicken his pace. He pulled her body close to him as he began to rub her clit as well. "How does that feel?"

"Oh god you're making me lose my mind", says Caitlyn as she could feel him going deeper and deeper inside of her. "Yes please my pussy feels so good".

"I'm gonna cum again Cait", says Ezreal as he fucks her harder going deep inside her while rubbing her pussy.

"I'm gonna cum again too. Oh my god give it to me!" he hump her one last time as he climaxed inside of her and as she joined him too and creamed on his cock. She lied down on the bed breathing hard, smiling tiredly. "I never knew Ezreal could fuck so good".

"Awwww you guys had all the fun", cried Sarah as Ezreal sat on the bed. He patted his leg motioning her to come to him. "Ezreal are you sure?"

"You said only us had the fun so..."he blushed as he extend his hand to her as she gladly took it. "Ride me hard baby", he whispered in her ear as he began to kiss her neck. She moaned with his little gesture.

"Yes baby", says Sarah as she began to insert his cock in her tight wet pussy. "You just came but you are still so hard".

"Cause my cock still wants to taste your pussy baby", says Ezreal as he suck her neck hard making her moan even more. She quickened her pace, taking him deep inside her as he pushes himself deep into her every time she comes down to get deeper.

" _Ezreal_ ", she moaned as he sucks on her breasts again, biting it softly. She could feel him fucking her so hard as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "My god so intense".

"How could I not be intense it's just feels so good", he said as he dragged her down onto the bed with her on top as he keeps on taking her hard. She moved her hips fast taking his hard cock deep inside her wet pussy, his hands on her breasts caressing her.

"You're hitting and rubbing the spot inside me where it feels so good", she said as she bit her bottom lip moaning. He sat on the bed again his hands behind her ass and helps her move her hips. "Oh god please I think I'm gonna cum again".

"Fuck me faster Sarah", he said, sucking on her breasts and massaging the other one. He began to quicken his pace inside her pussy and goes deep inside her.

"Ezreal just like that please", she cried as he began to smack her ass and fucks her faster. "Yes baby like that please".

"I'm gonna cum. Oh god", he said as he began to do her harder.

"Cum inside me. Cum inside me please", Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his mouth hard. Within seconds Ezreal came inside her pussy as she shivered and came on his cock. She licked his tongue and began sucking on it as so did he. "That love potion was something".

"That love potion ain't a love potion at all believe me", Ezreal began as he began to wrap his arms around her waist. "Caitlyn fell asleep", he added as they looked over to their sleeping companion.

"Yeah she did. I got a lot more stamina than her".

"Silly girl. Both of you got me so tired". She dragged him back on to the bed with him on top as she smiled sweetly.

"Guess I'm glad we volunteered for that experimental love potion then", Sarah Fortune said with a wink.

Morgana stared into the cauldron for the longest time and was about to open the book of potions the remedy for the love potion when the door opened. She turned around to see Professor Vladimir in the flesh. "P-Professor", she began, stammering.

"What are you doing here Morgana?" he asked as he went over. She shook her head.

"Nothing much just checking the potions book". Vladimir brow rose in confusion.

"Did you make a potion?"

"Well...uh..."

"You know if you need help, just tell me", Vladimir said. She had the grace to blush and nodded.

"Sure will do".

"So..."Vladimir said reaching for the potions book. "What potion were you about to make anyway?"

The End.


End file.
